Resident Geek Extras
by cdunbar
Summary: All the scenes that wouldn't fit into Resident Geek's storyline or requested different POVs on key scenes.
1. Midday Rendezvous

**A/N:** For Momma Hen and London Spam. (You thought I forgot, didn't you?) Hope it lives up to your expectation.

Thanks to Gustariana for the Spanish help, and to Jen for her suggestions and editing.

* * *

**Midday **_**Rendez-vous**_

**EPOV**

Stare at the phone when it rings, wait to see if anyone else picks it up, sigh and then pick up the phone when no one else does, listen to the incompetent caller's complaint, fix it, log it, and repeat.

This was my life, it seemed.

Fifteen to twenty hours a week, that is what I did.

And how tedious it was.

The only upside was the free access to the connected computers that me and the other guys down in the dungeon took advantage of. Someone had easily hacked around the campus network protocols so we could log onto and install whatever we wanted.

Our "supervisor" didn't mind as long as we answered the phones and occasionally let him in on the games.

Right now I was playing Magic: The Gathering Online with Eric and kicking his ass. He only had two life points left and I was sittin' pretty on ten.

"How does it feel, Eric?" I taunted him, after hearing him sigh at the computer station next to mine.

"How does_ what _feel?" he said bitingly.

"How does it feel to know I'm going to win?"

I grinned when all he did was scowl and go back to looking at his screen, most likely strategizing on how to take me down. I knew he couldn't win with the cards he had left so I was smug in my victory.

The phone rang again and I silently willed someone else to answer it. My prayer was answered when the blinking light and the ringing ceased.

I went back to editing my post on the advantages of open source versus corporate software, which someone had screwed up some time last night on Wikipedia, and reread it to make sure everything was correct once more.

With a satisfied smile, I clicked 'Submit' and leaned back in my chair, flipping over to the MTGO screen to see if Eric had played a card yet.

The phone rang again and I knew I couldn't get out of another call, so I did my job and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hola! Mi computadora no responde y no se como desbloquearla_," a female voice said so fast that all I heard was gibberish.

"Um, ma'am? I can't speak Spanish," I interrupted. "Can you hold on while I find someone who can?"

She said something that I assumed was consent, and I put her on hold.

"Pepe!" I yelled, tilting my head up to find that guy.

"What?" was the reply. Pepe popped up from one of the desks down and over one row.

"This caller's speaking Spanish. You're Puerto Rican, you talk to her."

"I'm not Puerto Rican," Pepe corrected. "I'm Dominican. Why do you always get it wrong?"

"Whatever, man. Close enough. Just take the call," I demanded. He huffed and sat back down while I transferred the call over to his station.

My cellphone buzzed next to the keyboard as I replaced the phone in its cradle. Glancing at the screen, I saw Bella had sent me a text message. Reading it, I broke out into a huge grin, and signaled to Eric that I was going on break. He nodded while continuing to look at his computer's screen and waved me away.

Racing up the stairs because the elevator took too long, I headed toward our "spot", which we had claimed as the place we would always meet should we end up working during the same time. Glancing around covertly while humming my spy theme song, which comprised mostly of music from Mission: Impossible, I slipped into the janitor's closet and closed the door.

I turned around and was met with a blur of a person, who sprang at me with a squeal of delight. Relishing her enthusiasm, because I felt the same way, I fell back against the door, holding Bella to me as she grabbed my face and started kissing me like it had been days since we last saw each other, rather than a couple hours.

My hands slid down to her butt, hoisting her up against me before I was able to stop myself and she moaned into my mouth. I turned us around and pressed her back against the door, crushing my body to hers. After more much needed energetic kissing, we pulled apart, panting.

"I missed you," Bella said breathlessly.

"I missed you too," I replied with a brilliant smile. It never ceased to amaze me that Bella could feel the same way I did about her.

We crashed into each other again and expressed just how much we'd missed the other with our actions. Because words only got you so far.

Eventually our fevered tempo slowed and became gentler. I knew I needed to stop soon because the combination of being next to her in a closed-off room with this much sexual tension humming through my body could only lead to certain failure to comply with the restrictions I'd placed on myself.

I had let Bella set the limits and I knew I would pushing them soon, so I broke away, caressing Bella's cheekbones with the pads of my thumbs. She smiled sweetly, and I noticed her lips were red, a clear indication to what we'd just been doing. I'm sure I looked no better since Bella had a habit of pulling my hair every other minute.

Not that I minded.

I rather enjoyed her pulling my hair.

I leaned in for a quick kiss and then smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yes," she answered, biting her lip. "You're too tempting for your own good."

I barked in laughter and shook my head. "I think you have it backwards."

Bella tensed and twisted around toward the door, which made me tense as well. I dropped my hands, confused to what she was doing, until I heard the distinct sound of muffled footsteps on the carpeted hallway outside. This was a fairly isolated hallway, which was why it was perfect for our _rendez-vous_. Therefore, muffled footsteps equaled trouble.

Bella turned back to me, a question forming on her bruised mouth, but it was too late. I knew what she was going to ask and the answer rushed at me immediately.

I'd forgotten to lock the door.

My mind raced to figure out how to get us out of this situation.

The doorknob twisted.

I spun around and reached for whatever was on the shelf above my head just as the door started opening.

"Was this what you wanted?" I asked loudly, looking behind my shoulder to Bella and willing her to play along.

Her eyes lost their 'deer in the headlights' look when she caught on. "Yep. Three of those, please."

I handed her three legal pads, because that was what I had grabbed, and we both turned at the sound of a throat clearing.

Mike was framed in the doorway, a bewildered look on his face as he took in our appearances.

"Edward. Bella. What's going on here?" he asked sternly, his eyes flashing.

"Hey, Mike. Edward was just helping me get some supplies I couldn't reach," Bella lied.

"Well," I interjected before Mike could say anything. "Guess I'd better get back. My break's almost over."

"Okay. Thanks, Edward," Bella said, continuing our ruse.

"No problem, Bella." I brushed past Mike and stepped out into the hall. Bella followed me while Mike stood in the doorway like he couldn't figure out what had just happened.

Poor guy.

Hopefully he'd get distracted by something shiny soon.

I went back to the dungeon after a parting glance from Bella, trying to smooth my hair down along the way. I stopped by Pepe's desk and asked, "What did that caller want?"

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me. I guess I looked worse than I had thought.

"The Spanish speaking one?" he clarified.

"Yeah."

"It was nothing. Just a pebcak error."

"Oh," I replied with a knowing smile. "Thanks for taking it."

"No es nada," Pepe said.

I had no idea what that meant, but it didn't sound threatening so I nodded and went back to my station. Sitting down, I glanced over at Eric, who was staring at me with the biggest shit-eating grin I'd seen in a while.

"What?" I sighed.

"How's Bella?"

_How did he know?_

I gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes.

"Please. You only come back from break looking like a vacuum had a go at your hair on the days when you get a text," he explained. "I'm not a moron."

I smirked, feeling really manly and prideful at the fact that I had a girl like Bella, but I wasn't one to kiss and tell, so I looked at my computer's screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah… sure you don't," he retorted sarcastically. After a short pause, he added, "By the way, I won."

"What?!" I switched over to my MTGO screen and immediately assessed the situation. "You cheater!" I shouted as Eric laughed and shot out of his chair, running away from me. I leapt up after him and we circled the room a couple times, the other guys cheering us on.

Just another day in the dungeon…

* * *

**A/N:** **Refs/Defs – **

Magic: The Gathering Online (MTGO) – Before Pokemon and that other card game that's similar to Pokemon but somehow looks dumber, there was Magic: The Gathering. I don't know anything about it except what I picked up from skimming its Wikipedia article. (Sidenote: I love Wikipedia.)

Spanish Translations – 1) Hola! Mi computadora no responde y no se como desbloquearla = Hi! My computer is not responding and I don't know how to unblock it. (close enough, anyway); 2) No es nada = It's nothing.

Pebcak error – 'Problem exists between chair and keyboard' error. All credit for that one goes to Momma Hen because she had to explain it to me.


	2. Chapter 17, Take One

**A/N:** It's not very long because once I decided to take it elsewhere, I didn't keep going. I chose not to go this way because it seemed too out of character for the Edward I've created. You'll probably see a couple lines that I used or tweaked in some way, though.

* * *

_Edward has just slobbered all over Bella in the middle of the sidewalk and then professed he wanked off to her on a nightly basis..._

* * *

**Ch 17, Take One**

We stood like that for a minute or two. Bella shivered when a cool breeze moved past us and the moment was gone. "We should probably head to the party," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"Right, the party…" I repeated and then stopped. "You, looking like that, at a party… with other guys…" Obviously I had not thought this through because there was no way in hell that was happening. "I don't think so," I said in a rush, grabbing Bella's arm and leading her in the direction we just came from.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" She tried to break free from my grip and I frowned as I considered the distance I wanted to cover, which would be difficult should she continue to struggle.

"You are _not_ going to a party dressed like that," I explained. "Therefore I have no choice but to commandeer your person."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked right as I bent down and lifted her onto my shoulder. "Edward! Put me down!"

"No," I said, enjoying this sudden turn of events and my new confidence more than I probably should.

"But I told Alice I'd meet her there!"

"I said 'no'. Now stop squirming or I'll drop you," I retorted.

"When did you get so bossy?"

"I might have picked up some mannerisms from Jamie," I replied, shifting her so she was more balanced on my shoulder.

"Crap," she muttered, twisting as she did something I couldn't see, and then went very still. "Jamie from Outlander?"

"No, Jamie from the corner market who hits on anything with legs," I said cheekily. "Yes, Jamie from Outlander."

"Jerk."

I smacked her bottom and grinned as she shrieked in outrage. "There's no need for names," I said calmly.

The car was in sight when she started straining across my back to reach something. I assumed she was going for my butt to get me back for hitting hers, but I thwarted her attempt by setting her on the ground next to the passenger side door.

"Be nice," I instructed, opening the door for her.

She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me, but got in the car. I went around to the driver side, grinning like a fool.

"I still don't see why we're not going to the party," she said once I was buckled in.

"I'm not giving any guy an opportunity to see you like that. Now or ever," I replied, starting the engine and backing out of the parking spot.

Bella grumbled something under her breath, but when I turned to look at her I could see the reflection of her smirk in the window. I felt better knowing she wasn't really angry with me.

When I parked the car in my usual spot, Bella waited for me to circle around the car and open the door for her. She stepped out, taking my hand, and followed me up to my apartment.

"So…" she began as I unlocked the door. "We're just going to stay in, gorge ourselves on candy and watch scary movies?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to do."

"That doesn't even come close to what I want to _do_," Bella replied with a simple lift of an eyebrow as she walked past me into the living room. The increased flow of blood rushing at my already aching erection corresponded to that eyebrow rise with startlingly accuracy, almost as if she had planned it that way.

_Damn. What have you gotten yourself into, Cullen?_

Suddenly this didn't seem like the best idea. Her dressed like that with me, alone, in my apartment.

_Well, it was either this or the unacceptable alternative_, I argued with myself.

I had a good point, so I resigned myself to the fact that Bella was indeed dressed like the living embodiment of the best fantasy I had ever dreamed up and was also currently bending over at the waist to inspect my movie collection yet again.

It's not like I'd added anything new since the last time she was over…

Bella glanced over her shoulder and then smirked when she saw I was staring at her. It took all I had in me not to tackle her to the floor and take her like a rutting animal. As it was my nostrils flared, my jaw clenched, and my hands curled into tight fists to hold me in check. Bella's eyes widened and she slowly straightened up, turning to look at me as she did.

Need gripped me as I stared at Bella. My lungs couldn't get enough air. My groin literally _throbbed_. It was agony and I knew the only thing that would relive me was her.

I felt a lance of pain as my fingernails dug into the skin of my palms, just enough to keep me lucid.

"Edward?" Bella inquired softly.

"Bella… I don't think… I can't…" I breathed out harshly, unable to say what I wanted. She needed to know how close I was to snapping.

But because she was who she was, she took a step toward me, concern for me reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't," I ordered. "I can't stop."

"It's okay, Edward." She took another step toward me and my body tightened, as if on the brink of shattering. "I don't want you to."

For one breathless second time froze for me and I knew in that moment what was going to happen. Then the world snapped back into place and I lunged for her, holding her hard against me as I attacked her mouth with almost bruising force in a hungry, searing kiss.

I had just enough presence of mind to guide us to the couch, but once there I lost myself in Bella.


	3. The Mysterious Message

**A/N**: This is for Subryna, Le Jen, and CallistoLexx. Timeline-wise, this happens near the end of the semester during "dead week" and will fall somewhere in the middle of Chapter 19 of RG.

* * *

**The Mysterious Message**

**BPOV**

My phone chimed with a new text message from Edward. Grinning with unrestrained delight, which made Angela roll her eyes when she glanced up from her textbook, I opened it and then frowned.

What the hell? It looked like gibberish.

0|\|(3 J00 |=!6|_||23 7|-|!$ 0|_|7, |-|34|) 70 |V|'/ |*|_4(3.

Was it supposed to be an equation or something?

Maybe it was something he was working on for a project and he just sent it to the wrong person?

"What's wrong? Does he have to work late again?" Angela asked, setting her notebook on top of the open textbook in front of her.

I shook my head. "No. I think he sent me a message intended for someone else. It makes no sense."

I shoved the phone in her face. She read the confusing text with raised eyebrows and then smirked. "Oh, Bella… you really have _so_ much to learn about nerds, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, hurt at her accusation. _I_ didn't know nerds? Excuse me?

"Google the term 'leet' and you'll find out," she said cryptically, opening her notebook again and going back to her homework.

I fished my laptop out of my book bag and turned it on, glancing occasionally at my phone for anymore mysterious messages. None came through by the time Windows booted up. Opening Firebox – because Edward had instructed me to never trust Microsoft's software unless it was absolutely necessary, I paused at the Google homepage.

How do you spell leet?

Lee-eat.

Hmm… L-E-A-T?

That was my guess, so I typed it in and hit 'search' because I had a smidgeon too much pride to ask Angela for help after she'd wounded me so. Search results came back almost instantly.

The first one was a Wikipedia link. I clicked on it and read:

'A **leat** (also **lete** or **leet**) is the name, common in the south and west of England, for an artificial watercourse, or aqueduct, supplying water to a watermill or its mill pond. Leats may also deliver water for mineral washing and concentration, for irrigation, or to a dye or other industrial works.'

That couldn't be right.

Okay… maybe I heard wrong and it was leek. Wasn't that some sort of English vegetable used in soup?

I searched it and Wikipedia confirmed my thoughts. It was a vegetable.

And also couldn't possibly be right.

What the hell was 'leet' and how would that help me with Edward's puzzling message?!

I looked at Angela over the edge of my laptop screen and found her slyly smirking at me.

"What?" I asked impatiently, frustrated that this was so confusing. Why couldn't I have a normal boyfriend and nice friends who explained things the first time around?

"Have you found it yet?"

"No," I sighed. "How do you spell it?"

"L-E-E-T," she replied, resting an elbow on the table and propping her head up in the palm of that hand.

I typed it in and hit search. Third time's the charm and all that…

"Leetspeak?" I mused out loud, reading the first line from the Wikipedia link that popped up first on the search results. I wondered for a split second if Wikipedia was always the first link on every search result ever done, but then got caught up in what I was reading.

'…become a part of Internet culture and slang.' That sounded right up Edward's alley. I skimmed a bit and hit the jackpot.

There was a chart for each letter with the many different symbols people use. I tore a piece of paper from the legal pad I was using and, holding my phone in my left hand and a pen in the right, I slowly deciphered Edward's message.

'Once you figure this out, head to my place.'

That was it? _That_ was the message?

Confuse the hell out of me and then make me come to you?

Hmph.

I sat there, disgruntled and a little disappointed, staring at the piece of paper that had scribbling all over it.

"Are you going to go?" Angela asked gently.

I shrugged.

"He sent you that message for a reason, Bella," she explained with an exasperated tone. "So why don't you just follow along? What harm could it do?"

I mumbled an incoherent response that actually ended up sounding like grumbling and then sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll be good and follow along. Happy?"

"Inconceivably."

I glared at her, my bad mood lifting several degrees when I saw that she was purposefully egging me on.

_Bitch._

A corner of my mouth lifted with that purging thought and I quickly packed everything up in my book bag, starting to feel eager to see Edward again, even though I had just left him to come here to the library to study with Angela not three hours ago.

What can I say? I loved the nerdy boy who sent me coded messages.

Less than ten minutes later, I was knocking on the door to Edward's apartment. But after waiting a minute, no one had come to let me in.

Wondering if I was overstepping my boundaries, I tested the doorknob and found the door unlocked.

That wasn't particularly safe…

I let myself in and closed the door behind me, trying to decide if I should pull out a pen as a makeshift shiv in case someone had broken in and killed Edward in the time between when he sent the message and now.

"Hello?" I called out, grimacing at the quiver in that one word. _Way to scare them off_… I frowned and tried again. "Is anyone here?"

I strained my ears for the slightest noise, but there was just the hum of the air conditioning. I circled around in the darkness of the living room and caught a flash of light from the corner of my eye. The softest glow had appeared under Edward's door. Worrying at my bottom lip, I argued with myself about approaching it. I had seen enough horror movies to know that it was never smart to explore on your own in the dark.

What I never understood was why no one ever turned on the light in situations like this. Wasn't that the purpose of lights? To reveal that which was cloaked in darkness?

Sharply breathing out, I fumbled over to the wall and felt along the bumpy surface until my hand found the light switch. I flipped it up, but nothing happened.

Shit. Are you kidding me??

I tried it a couple more times, but still, nothing happened. There was no flicker of light. Nothing. Just darkness and that little bit of light peeking out from Edward's bedroom door, beckoning to me like a lighthouse in a storm.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

What if he was being hacked apart right now while I stood out here in rigid fear?

I wanted to run so, so far away, but couldn't move. In either direction.

My brain suddenly offered a solution.

Phone!

_Call Edward. See if he picks up._

Simple. Easy. Didn't require me to move much...

I liked it.

Pulling my phone out, I hit '1' for speed dial, but was interrupted by the door of Edward's bedroom opening. I froze, flattening myself against the wall, and held my breath. I didn't think about how I was right in the path of the doorway's light and that I should move. I was too scared at this point.

I also understood in that moment why every single stupid girl reacted the exact same way in horror movies: Your body refuses to listen to your screaming mind and all your joints lock in place where they are.

Someone stepped into the doorframe and I let out a shuttering breath of relief when I saw Edward staring at me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, his glasses reflecting the soft light coming from beside him as he stepped forward.

I laughed in short, quick successions, almost on the edge of hysteria, pressing my hand against my chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

He crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms, laying my head against his shoulder. I snuggled into his neck, breathing in his smell to calm myself down.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically, rubbing my back. "I didn't think you'd be over here yet, so I was still setting up."

That caught my attention. "Setting up? What are you setting up?"

He led me to his room and then ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

I looked around in amazement. He had placed candles on almost every flat surface of his furniture. Big candles, tea candles, stick candles. It looked almost magical.

I turned toward Edward and smiled. "What is this for?"

"I just wanted to do something special," he said, shrugging. "You've been working so hard lately…"

I was speechless.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true.

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging him tightly.

He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. "You're welcome."

Pulling back, I smiled again and then coyly bit my lip. "So… did you have anything specific planned for what we would be… um, _doing_ in the candlelight?"

He blushed, which was just the reaction I was going for, and nodded to the bed. I looked over and noticed the board positioned on top of it. Dropping my arms from around his neck, I stepped closer and stared down at the layout of a DnD grid board and our character sheets.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

He wanted to play Dungeons and Dragons in candlelight? Oh, lord. He was something else.

"Does this mean you don't want to play?" he asked, appearing at my side.

I controlled myself enough to stop laughing. "Yes, I want to play. It was just unexpected, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Good." He sounded so relieved. It was adorable.

"I didn't know you could play with only two people," I said, settling onto the mattress across from him. I was near the headboard and he was at the foot of the bed.

"You can't really. But I came up with some new rules so that it's possible." He was blushing again, almost stumbling over his words.

What was going on?

"New rules?" I echoed. Crap. I was just now getting the hang of the other ones.

"Yeah, but they're only for us."

_Okay…_

"So, what you do is… we explore an abandoned dungeon and…" He paused and took a deep breath, staring down at the board between us. "Whoever is found by the other person first takes off a piece of clothing," he said in a rush.

My jaw dropped. Did he just say what I think he said?

We were going to play strip DnD??

I was shocked. Where had this come from?

Edward glanced at me from under his eyelashes, probably wondering why I hadn't said anything. It was the first time he'd really initiated any 'games' like this before. I loved his newfound confidence and didn't want to handle this the wrong way because it had taken so long to get him to this stage. I didn't know what I'd do if he relapsed and I was back at square one.

Taking a deep breath, I reached out and picked up the die, holding it out to him. "Do you want to roll first or should I?" I asked, throwing in a bit of a sultry tone to let him know I was with him.

He slowly smiled, lifting his head up until his eyes were level with mine. "You can go first."

I bit my lip, suddenly very excited to play DnD, and rolled the die. It came out that I would go first and then it would be his turn.

Edward then explained the rest of the rules. We would be playing a kind of 'hide and seek' in a dungeon. I would start out on one side and him on the other, and then we would have to find each other in the various interlocking rooms between us.

"Wait. So you know the layout of the dungeon and I don't?" I asked, realizing this game was sounding very much to his advantage.

"Um… yeah. I didn't really think of that…" he said slowly, gazing down at his comforter.

I arched my eyebrows at him and waited for him to tell me the layout.

But surprisingly, the boy didn't budge.

He straightened his back and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you'll just have to figure it out," he said with a rare show of coolness. You could even say he was flirting with me.

Holy crap, I had created a monster.

I smirked at him and shook my hair out of its ponytail holder, knowing he loved my hair down. "Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm," he countered, noticeably swallowing.

"Alright. How 'bout we get this game going?" I suggested, running the die between my palm and thigh. I started down near my knee, rolled it up about halfway and then rolled it back down, starting the entire process over again. His eyes followed the movement like a hawk zeroing in on his prey.

_Shouldn't mess with the master_, I chided him in my head, deciding I had toyed with him enough. I rolled the die and planned out my move, but Edward was still staring at my leg. That wouldn't do.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He shook himself out of his stupor and looked up.

"I'm going to explore the first room to my left."

He nodded and told me everything that I found in there. There was nothing of interest, so I turned it over to him.

He rolled and took his turn, not finding anything of worth either. Then it was my turn, then his, and then mine again. It was during this particular time that I stuck gold.

"There is a lever on the floor behind the chair that you find after moving the chair out of the way. Do you wish to pull the lever?" he asked, his fingers giving his nervousness away. He tended to fidget every time he was anxious or trying to hide something.

It was a very unfortunate tell because it was so obvious when he did it.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"A hidden passageway opens in front of you. Do you wish to enter?"

"Yes."

"It leads to another room."

That was all he was going to give me?

"Is the room empty?" I asked, staring at him.

"No," he said quietly.

"Oh, really? Is someone else there?" I started getting excited again.

"Yes."

"Is it you??" I leaned forward, grinning.

"Yes."

I laughed out loud in triumph. "Strip!" I commanded with a wide grin, pointing at him.

He chuckled at my exuberance and bowed his head. "As you wish."

Edward slipped his t-shirt over his head and then threw it on the floor. I clapped my hands, not even caring that I was acting a little like Alice.

We started at opposite ends again and Edward went first. He found me on his fourth turn.

I took off one shoe, grinning the entire time. Edward frowned, but he didn't say anything. Just repositioned his glasses and set us back up at the beginning.

He found me again, this time on the sixth round.

I took off my other shoe and we went again.

He removed one shoe next time. I got rid of a sock. He took off his other shoe.

Then he hit a slight streak. I removed my shirt and pants, now only covered by my matching underwear and bra.

Edward's eyes rarely strayed away from my breasts long enough to concentrate on what he was doing, so I was able to find him the next time and he got rid of his socks. I bit my lip to keep from telling him that those counted as two because I didn't want to ruin his fun.

Plus I was just as interested at reaching the end of this little game as he was. We both knew where this was heading and it was like a race now to see who would break first.

I was determined it would be him.

With a game plan in mind, I stretched out sideways and held my head up with my hand. Edward gulped as he watched my free hand trail down my side and rest lightly on top of my thigh.

"Ready to play again?" I asked him huskily.

He stared at me, his eyes running between my barely covered breasts and the thumb that was making small circles on my thigh.

Then with a burst of energy, he shoved everything off the bed and tackled me, pinning me down on the mattress.

"You win," he said right before crushing his lips to mine.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around him, never getting tired of the feel of his body pressed against mine. He quickly grew more adventurous and ran his hands down my sides, changing course and going up my front before cupping my breasts.

Something inside me snapped. I needed more. Right then and there.

I tore at his pants as he attacked my bra and panties, both of us panting.

Finally we were both naked. And he was beautiful.

The hair that I loved fell into his eyes every time he bent his head down and he had to keep shoving it off his forehead. His glasses were tilted slightly to one side and his eyes held a hint of desperation.

And his body…

I could write sonnets about his body. An ode to his butt, which was so smooth and pert, I wanted to bite it. A poem about the way the muscles in his arms would strain and twist as he moved over me, holding himself up. A song composed to his hips, which fit perfectly between my legs. And a book dedicated to his penis, listing out all the ways in which it stretched me, filled me, and made me scream.

Edward left a trail of open mouth kisses down my chest and then circled around, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I arched off the bed, burrowing my hands into his hair to keep him there.

One of his knees pushed its way between my legs and I willingly spread them wide for him. He settled between them and then lightly ran his fingers over my lower lips. I was so wet that I could feel the moisture on my upper thighs. I whimpered in frustration when all he did was continue to tease me and I lifted my hips in a vain attempt to get more.

He lifted his head and kissed me gently before slamming his middle finger inside me.

I cried out sharply into his mouth at the wanted invasion and started riding his hand as fast as I could.

It wasn't nearly enough. I could feel the stirrings of my orgasm, but one finger wasn't enough to send me over the edge, so I gripped his wrist and pulled him out of me.

He broke apart with a look of confusion.

"Need you," I was somehow able to say coherently before wrapping my legs around his waist, digging my heels into the back of his thighs. He was nothing if not a fast learner.

He positioned himself above me. I pushed his thighs toward me in violent impatience and he thrust into me. But I was still tight so he had to withdraw and thrust again, stretching me out until I took him all in.

He knelt back onto his knees and curled his hands around my waist, thrusting into me again and finding a fast, frantic rhythm. I moaned and moved with him like someone having a seizure, but I didn't care because he was so close to hitting that spot in me that made me see explosions of white light.

He shifted a little to his left and suddenly there it was. The next stroke hit that spot and my mouth flew open as I gasped in breath. He did it once more and the pressure that had been gathering in the pit of my stomach released, flooding me with wave after wave of euphoria. I yelled and clinched down as white light did indeed burst in my eyes.

Edward grunted and slammed into me at a faster pace until he shut his eyes tight and pushed himself inside me as far as he could go, shaking with each stream of semen that shot out of him. Then he collapsed on top of me, our sweat mingling as we tried to regain control of our pounding hearts.

I wiped his wet hair off his forehead while running my other hand up and down his back. Edward shifted and then rolled onto his side. I turned as well and we smiled at each other.

"We should make that the official game," I said lightly, teasing him with a sly smile.

He laughed, pulling me into his arms and against his chest.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too," I mumbled into his skin. We scooted around until we were lying on his bed correctly and Edward covered us with a blanket and comforter.

"Nap first. Then I'll feed you," he said, removing his glasses to put them on the nightstand beside us.

"Yes, sir," I replied, smiling at his commanding tone.

I could definitely get used to this more confident Edward.

* * *

**A/N**: Leet (or "1337") is a real thing. You can google it. ;)

**Update on my writing plans**: I'm going to write Bella's POV to their first time next and then focus on Chapter 19 of RG, which will also be from Bella's POV. If you have any questions, complaints, etc, please PM me.

Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it.


	4. Chapter 20, Take One

**A/N:** This is the original Chapter 20, but I ended up not liking Bella's POV so I changed it to Edward's.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

Scanning my to-pack list, I double-checked that I had everything and then zipped up the duffel bag. Exams were over, presents were bought and wrapped, and I was on my way to Edward's for the next week.

And not in the least nervous about meeting his parents for the first time.

Nope. Not in the _least_.

Except for the fact that I was. A lot.

But I wasn't thinking about that. I was focusing on spending the week with Edward, without having to worry about attending class, meeting any deadlines, doing any homework, or working at anymore sorority-sponsored events.

"Okay, I'm gotta here," I said, turning to Alice, who was sitting on her bed after helping me pack for the last hour. She had been my voice of reason during the clothes selection process, stating several times that 'comfort triumphs over flash when dealing with parents of a boy you're sleeping with'.

"Alright..." she said sadly, holding her arms out and pouting.

I hugged her tightly. "Drive carefully and I'll call you soon."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Alice." Swinging my bag onto my shoulder, I waved good-bye, headed downstairs, and then out to where Edward was waiting for me in the parking lot down the street. He got out of his car and took my bags before I had a chance to argue that I could get them.

Emmett appeared across the car and started walking around. "Bella! I hear we get the privilege of your company for the next three hours."

"I don't know how much a 'privilege' my company is. I'm still kind of out of it from my exams," I told him dryly, letting him sweep me up into a full-on hug. We had hung out enough that I considered him a true friend and not just someone I knew because of my relationship with Edward.

"_Please_ don't talk to me about exams," Emmett groaned when he set me down. "I'm pretty sure I failed all of them and won't graduate in May."

I looked over at Edward and had to stifle a laugh when he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did fine," I assured Emmett before sliding into the front passenger's side seat. Emmett climbed into the back as Edward walked around the car. "But even if you don't graduate in May, you have to think of the bright side of things."

"Not having to get a job?" Emmett guessed.

"No, silly. Freshmen girls."

" point."

Emmett settled in his seat, a dreamy expression on his face, as he contemplated another round of fresh meat as his disposal. I shook silently with laughter at how easily he'd been distracted.

"That should make for a quiet car ride," Edward commented as he glanced over at me.

"Oh, shoot. You figured out my devious plan."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it wasn't that devious."

"Shush you," I shot back. He just grinned and grabbed my hand from my lap.

* * *

My grip tightened on Edward's hand as he turned into his neighborhood three hours later.

"Relax, Bella. They're going to love you," Edward said soothingly as his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett piped up from the backseat. "If anything, they'll love you _too_ much and decide they'd rather have you as their kid than Edward."

Ridiculous as the suggestion was, I suddenly imagined Edward outside in the cold with his sad, pouting face plastered to a window as he watched his parents shower their love on me.

"Remind me again what they do," I prompted Edward.

"My mom's an art teacher at the local high school and my dad's a physics professor at the community college," he rattled off quickly.

"But the thing your dad came up with… it didn't have anything to do with physics."

"True. As he puts it, physics is his passion, but puzzles are his curse."

"I wouldn't consider 'Cullen's Maze' a curse," Emmett muttered behind me. "It's more like what they use to determine if you're Major League material or doomed to be stuck in the Minors."

"It's that hard?" I asked. I'd heard a vague description of the IQ test Mr. Cullen had designed from Edward before, but still had yet to see what it was.

Edward shot Emmett a look. "Tell her," Emmett said.

"Mensa uses it on their preliminary quizzes for potential candidates," Edward said with a sigh.

My mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? Your dad's a freakin' genius?"

Edward shrugged. "He doesn't advertise it, if that's what you're worried about."

It wasn't, actually. If I were being rational about this, I would know this didn't change anything. Of course at least one of Edward's parents was uber-smart. It made sense. But no one's completely rational.

Hell, even Spock lost it every once in a while.

The car turned onto a driveway and the house that Edward grew up in loomed ahead. It was a classic looking two story house with a wrap-around porch. I fell in love with that porch at first glance.

_Oh! Maybe they have a porch swing in the back!_

Emmett shot out of the car before it had fully stopped and quickly disappeared through the front door. I blinked in astonishment. "What's he so excited about?"

"He loves my house more than his own," Edward answered. "I'm sure my mom is feeding him cookies by now while he spills his heart out about how he'll never find a girl as great as her."

"Seriously?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"It happens every time he comes over. I don't see why today would be any different." Edward smiled. "Ready?"

"Will I get a cookie, too?"

He laughed. "I'm sure you will."

"Then yes, I'm ready."

Edward grabbed his bags and mine, but left Emmett's by the car. I trailed after him as he walked inside and those damn nerves appeared again. I took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold and then let it out with a 'whoa'.

The foyer was open and minimal, but it made a striking picture with wide stairs leading to the second floor just to the left and large arches marking different rooms in front of me and to the right. The total impression gave off a homey, lived in feel, but everything was immaculate and, upon close inspection, looked _very_ expensive.

Edward dropped the bags next to the stairs and took my hand, leading me down a hall.

"Mom?" he called out, sticking his head around the corner.

"In here!" a woman replied.

We rounded the corner to find Emmett scarfing down cookies as an elegant middle-aged woman was standing up from the kitchen table. I could see pieces of Edward in her, from the dark hair to her (green?) eyes. She was classically beautiful. One of those women that would turn heads regardless of her age.

"Edward!" She smiled, enfolding her son into a hug. "I know you were just here, but it still feels like it's been too long since I've seen you. And you must be Bella," she said, looking at me.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, honey," she replied, waving her hand in the air absently. "Call me Esme. You're practically part of the family anyway. Edward talked almost non-stop about you when he was here for Thanksgiving."

"He did?" I smirked at Edward, who had turned a dark shade of red.

"Yeah, he does that at school, too," Emmett interjected between cookies.

"I think he's smitten, my dear," Esme loudly whispered.

"Well, it's reciprocated. I'm pretty smitten myself."

"Isn't that the sweetest thing," Esme murmured. "Let me get Carlisle down here and then we can discuss dinner, okay?" She patted Edward on the arm and then walked briskly out of the kitchen, heading to wherever Mr. Cullen was located.

"So… you talk about me all the time, huh?" I grinned as Edward turned red again.

"Shut up," he mumbled, bumping his hip against mine. "If you want a cookie, you'll have to risk having your hand chewed off in the process."

"Mine," Emmett barked, glaring at us as he tucked the plate of cookies closer to his body.

"Oh-kay then." Edward shrugged. "Maybe my mom will bake some more later."

"No big. I wasn't that hungry anyway. But I would love to see your room," I suggested, smiling. Subtlety wasn't one of my strong suits. Of course, the moment was ruined with Esme and Mr. Cullen walked into the kitchen.

"Well, hello! I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." We smiled at each other and shook hands. "It's so nice to put a face to a name. You're all Edward talked about during Thanksgiving."

"Is that right?" I grinned again at Edward, who was ignoring us by looking at the clock on the wall.

"Gosh, I'm hungry," he interjected. "What's for dinner, Mom?"

"I thought we could go out. Is Italian alright? Bella?"

"I love Italian," I replied.

"Um, Emmett?" Carlisle said.

"Yes?" he answered between chews.

"You're more than welcome to come with us, son, but I think your parents are expecting you at your own house."

"You can take those with you, of course," Esme offered when Emmett started pouting.

"Thanks, Mrs. C! I'll see you guys later, then." Emmett hopped up, cookie platter tucked under his arm like a football, and waved before disappearing down the hall.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Cullen asked of the group.

* * *

"I told you they would love you," Edward pointed out for the fifteen-billionth time. We were sitting on beanbags in his spacious room watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Honestly, _bean bags_! Who had those anymore? Edward called them "gamer chairs". Regardless of their title, they weren't designed for girlfriends who wanted to snuggle.

"I know. They were wonderful. I'll be signing the adoption papers tomorrow."

"If you think having you as a sister would stop me from dating you, you are sadly mistaken."

"First of all, eww. Incest is never sexy. Second, if we moved to Arkansas, we'd fit right in! Yay!" I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed. "Wow, way to burn everyone in Arkansas."

"Hah. You didn't know I was a statist, did you?"

"I don't think that means what you think it means," Edward replied.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, you don't think highly of the people in Arkansas. Are there any other states you have prejudices against?"

"Mmm. No, I think that's it." I smiled at the scene playing on the screen, the one where Ferris crashes a parade and starts a dance riot. "I sometimes wish I could be Ferris Bueller."

"I think that's a common wish," Edward responded.

"Yes, but does everyone shampoo their hair into a Mohawk in order to emulate him?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "You do that?"

"Maybe," I replied cryptically. "Wanna take a shower with me to find out?"

Edward grimaced and looked pointedly at the door. "_You_ are a tease."

"No." I slipped off the beanbag and kneeled next to him. "A tease is someone who doesn't follow through. I'm not a tease."

"Bella, my parents are home," Edward stressed, his voice pleading.

"So?" I leaned in and then nipped at his bottom lip. He groaned and I went in for the kill, covering his lips with mine. Hands burrowed in his hair, I straddled him on the bean bag and then yelled when we toppled backwards, spilling onto the floor.

Note to self: bean bags or gamer chairs (or whatever they're called) are not meant to hold two people.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laughing at our continuing combined klutziness as I rolled off him.

"Yeah," he groaned. "I think I might have a slight concussion, though. You'll probably have to wake me up every hour tonight to make sure I'm alright."

"I don't know… wouldn't your parents wonder why I keep sneaking in and out of your room?"

Edward sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Not if you just sneak in once and stay," he said, grinning like a little kid.

"Oh, _now_ who's the tease?" I started leaning in again, but stopped when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Edward?" Esme called out, knocking on his door. "Are you and Bella alright? I thought I heard something fall."

I scrambled back into my bean bag as Edward stood up to let his mom in. "Hey, we're fine. I fell over in my gamer chair and hit my head," he explained.

"Oh, dear. I wish you'd be more careful." Esme took this chance to peek in and see what we were doing. "Bella, sweetie, would you like some hot chocolate? I was about to make some for myself."

I was about to say 'yes', but Edward interrupted me. "Why does Bella get offered hot chocolate? Why not me?"

"Because you're not a guest and you can make your own cup," Esme quipped back and then smiled sweetly, patting him on the cheek. "But if you want some, I'll make extra."

"Thanks, Mom, I'd love some. Bella?"

"Yes, please," I answered. They were so cute together. The height difference seemed to disappear when he was near his mom, making him look around ten. I bet he was adorable at ten. And since I was used to doing everything by myself after living with my clueless father for years, I volunteered to help. Edward followed along when he realized I was abandoning him.

"Bella, I know I said this at dinner, but I'm so glad you're here. It's so nice to have another girl in the house," Esme said as she stirred the milk in the saucepan.

"Thanks, Esme. I'm glad I'm here, too."

"Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're here. I mean it. You're our guest. We want to make sure you come back at some point."

I laughed. "I'll try to remember that, thanks."

"No problem, sweetie."

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind of activities. Esme had to work, unfortunately, but Carlisle had finished his semester the same time we did. Edward showed me around town, pointing out all the spots he used to hang out at and the stories that went with them. We stopped at the only comic book store in town and Edward's entrance set off a chorus of his name and shouts of 'Hey, man!', which I found very amusing. He was like the king of nerds. And his status elevated when he introduced me as his girlfriend.

"Holy shit, man, how did you pull this off? Did you bribe her to come in here and pretend to be with you?" an older guy asked.

"No, nothing like that. She just couldn't resist the charm, I guess," Edward replied, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. _Someone_ was getting an ego.

He snorted. "Wasn't sure you'd stop in during your break."

"Please, Alan. You know I can't resist the friends and family discount here." Edward smiled and then introduced me. "Alan, this is Bella. Bella, this is my old boss, Alan. He owns the store."

"Oh, I didn't know you worked here," I said lamely, realizing this explained why he was hailed a returning hero. "It's nice to meet you, Alan."

"You too, Bella. Nice to see Edward actually making friends outside of this store."

Edward frowned, Alan smirked and I tried to cover my laughter with a cough. I had a feeling I'd like Alan.

"Anyway. Alan, do you have that package for me?" Edward asked.

"Ah, yes, the package," Alan said mysteriously, disappearing behind the counter. He returned with a small, sealed box, which he handed to Edward.

"Thanks. I'll be by again before I leave."

"Anytime, Edward. Bella, it was nice to meet you. Don't be a stranger." Alan shook my hand and waved at Edward before we left the store. The door hadn't even closed before I pounced.

"What's in the box?" I asked, trying to sound calm and collected, but dying to know if that was for me. Not that I really wanted something from a comic book store, but c'mon, a gift is a gift and who doesn't love getting one?

"You know I'm not going to tell you," Edward replied, unlocking the car.

Sliding into the passenger seat, I tried to give him puppy eyes and pouted a little. "Pleeeeeeeeeease."

"Cute, but no."

Damn. That usually worked with Charlie.

"Fine," I sighed heavily. "Be mean."

Edward snorted. "I'm not mean. I'm just not ruining the surprise."

"A-ha! So it _is_ for me."

Edward rolled his eyes, backing out of the parking space. "I can neither conform nor deny that."

We went back to Edward's house to eat dinner with Carlisle and Esme and then watched another movie before going to bed. Separately, unfortunately.


End file.
